iPod Shuffle Challenge (Danny Phantom Edition!)
by Kira Sema
Summary: I decided to make a DP edition of the iPod Shuffle Challenge. With Dan's flawed design, and Danielle wanting someone to hurry up and save her. Danny missing Sam because she is so far away. Tucker's Kryptonite, and Vlad's Second Chance.


**After much debating, I decided to do the iPod Shuffle Challenge for Danny Phantom also… The way it works is** I hit shuffle on my iPod and type a short story and I only have as long as the song. You're only allowed to use 5 songs. In addition, no cheating or skipping songs, that's what makes it fun!

**Let me know if I nailed it or failed it in the reviews. :D Without further ado let's do the first song! **

**Dan's POV**

**(Flawed Design- Stabilo)**

When I was a young boy, I was honest and I never did a bad thing. Now that I'm older, I lie to get exactly what I want without thinking. I lie not because I want to, but I seem to need to. Half the time I don't even know it. Ever since I figured out that I could control people I've had trouble sleeping with both eyes closed. If I asked permission if I make sure it's ok. I promise I won't slip up this time. You can trust me I promise. I lie not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time. I lie and I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my flawed design. How can they say those things and keep a straight face? I will turn it off and shut it down… The chemicals in my head are restless in my head because I lie.

**Dani's POV**

**(Hurry Up & Save Me- Tiffany Giardina)**

I'm going through the same day, same place like I always do. Then I saw you. My life was all right living in black and white, but you changed my point of view. Hurry up and save me. I just want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you. Show me your colors. I have to have control of my thoughts, my mind, and myself. The way you make me shake my walls around. Hurry up and save me! I want to feel alive. My window is open up. Tonight I'm crawling out. Will you be there? Will you save me? Hurry up and save me! I know you can save me. So save me! Without you, I'm blue. I want to feel alive and I do when I'm with you so save me! Show me your colors. I want to feel alive.

**Danny's POV**

**(Far Away- Nickelback)**

This time this place, misused mistakes. Who was I to make you wait Sam? Just one chance just in case there is one breath left. Because you know that I love you. I loved you all along Sam. I miss you. You've been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming that you'll be her soon. I'll stop breathing if I don't see anymore… On my knees I'll ask you for one last dance. With you I withstand the entire ghost zone to hold your hand. I miss you Sam. You have been far away for far too long… I need you here with me or I'll stop breathing. I wanted you to stay because I need to hear you say, "I love you." I loved you all along. I forgive that you've been far away for far too long. Believe it hold on to me and never ever let me go Sam… I'll miss you Sam. I wish that you never left the dance without me. Now I'll never hear you say, "I love you" again.

**Tucker's POV**

**(Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down)**

I took a walk around the town to ease my trouble mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. There's nothing left I can do. I knew it had to have something to do with you Danny. If I go crazy will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well would you be there holding my hand? You called me strong and you called me weak. If it weren't for me you'd be dead Danny. I will still keep your secrets Danny, but you went too far. I'll keep you by my side with my super human might: Kryptonite. If I'm alive and well will you hold my hand?

**Vlad's POV**

**(Second Chance: Shinedown)**

My eyes are opened wide. By the way, I made it through the way. I watch the world outside. By the way, I'm leaving out today. Tell your mother and father that I'm not angry I'm just saying, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance Daniel." Don't cry one tear for me. This is my one and only voice so listen close it's only for today. Even the man in the moon disappears. I've done the best I can to make you people realize that this is my life I hope you understand. Here's my chance to make things right. This is my chance. I was never angry. I was just saying that a sometimes a goodbye is a second chance.

**I know most of these are OOC… I tried my best. XD I am not good with keeping character. For Tucker's song, it is friendship wise just to point it out. Wow Dani's the only girl in this XD Sorry Dani! I hope you enjoyed it :) **


End file.
